


Трахни меня

by CHAPK



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK
Summary: Миновала Битва за Хогвартс, в которой Ремус Люпин ухитрился выжить. Но вот на Гриммольд-плейс, где он теперь живет, начинает приходить старый соратник со странными желаниями.





	Трахни меня

Ремус поднял в воздух свечу и стал тяжело подниматься по ступеням на второй этаж. Молчаливые и зловещие портреты многочисленных Блэков провожали его белесыми глазами. Ремус зашел в свою комнату. На полу лежали голубоватые полосы лунного света, за черными окнами висела луна в три четверти. Ремус достал из старинного шкафа первую попавшуюся книгу и сел в кресло. 

Он жил на Гриммольд-плейс уже полгода, бродил по большому пустынному дому и жалел, что выжил, в то время как многие, более молодые и достойные жизни маги погибли в страшный день битвы при Хогвартсе. Гарри остался учиться на последнем курсе и забегал навестить его при возможности, но у молодых была своя жизнь – яркая, страстная, послевоенная, а Ремус чувствовал себя ненужным обломком, пустой прихотью судьбы выброшенным на берег.

Полночь стукнула часами, Ремус отложил книгу, в которой не прочел ни страницы, и внезапно услышал шаги. Кто-то поднимался по лестнице, не касаясь скрипучих перил. Маятник часов качался, отражая лунный свет. Шаги звучали все ближе. Ремус почувствовал холодок, стекавший по спине, крепко сжал палочку. Шаги замерли, неслышно открылась дверь, в проеме стоял Северус Снейп. Ремус медленно поднялся, понимая, что тут что-то не так, Снейп должен быть сейчас в Хогвартсе или где-то в Манчестере - куда он там переселился после больницы, а не стоять с мученически сведенными бровями и сверкающими глазами на пороге его спальни.Снейп, словно решившись, сделал шаг, потом еще один и произнес слова невероятные, как варенье с острым перцем:  
– Трахни меня.

Тут Ремусу стало по-настоящему жутко, он с трудом удержался, чтобы не ущипнуть себя, быстро перебрал в голове наиболее реалистичные объяснения происходящего и спросил:  
– Оборотное? 

Снейп тряхнул головой досадливо, очень по-снейповски:  
– Люпин, я не прошу у тебя ничего сверхъестественного, я прекрасно знаю, что ты жил с Блэком. Просто окажи мне небольшую услугу как бывшему соратнику.

– Но, Северус, это так не делается, – Ремус совершенно растерялся.

«Напился до белой горячки? Не похоже. Играл в «правду или вызов»? Только не Снейп.»

– Что, отсохло за ненадобностью? Слишком беден и слишком стар? 

Эта злобная вспышка только добавила фантасмагоричности происходящему, рациональность Ремуса, казалось, покинула пределы Великобритании, и он решил просто наблюдать за происходящим. В конце концов, не все ли равно, отравился ли Снейп ядом змеи до галлюцинаций, опрокинул на себя экспериментальное любовное зелье или же просто хочет впервые в жизни попробовать запретную извращенную любовь.

Тем временем Снейп вышел на середину комнаты и картинно скинул с себя мантию. Под мантией бывший профессор оказался абсолютно нагим. Ремус даже зажмурился в первый момент от неожиданности. 

Снейп огладил свои худые бедра, явно стараясь привлечь внимание Ремуса, и снова заговорил мягко, почти умоляюще:  
– Люпин, просто выеби меня в зад, оттрахай в свое удовольствие, считай, что я тебе буду должен за эту ночь. 

Ремус смотрел на длинные бледные ноги, на темный вставший член и отчетливо ощущал, что его тело сочло предложение Снейпа вполне приемлемым, а рука сама собой потянулась к застежке брюк. Снейп, заметив это, дернул уголком рта, отступил к кровати и опустился на покрывало на четвереньки. 

Зад Снейпа блестел от смазки. И блестящие капли этой смазки стали последней каплей, переполнившей чашу желания Ремуса.  
Снейп был кем угодно, только не девственником, пожелавшим новых ощущений: он прогибался, стонал, вертел задницей, глубже насаживаясь на член скользким растянутым анусом. Ремус понял, что под таким напором долго ему не сдержаться. В оргазм они провалились одновременно, причем Снейп – Люпин был уверен в этом – даже не прикоснулся к себе.

Свеча погасла не то от сквозняка, не то от выплеска магии; на мокрой от пота спине Снейпа бликовал лунный свет. Некоторое время они молча лежали рядом на постели в этом лунном свете. Потом Снейп зашевелился, несколько неуклюже слез с кровати, стал подбирать с пола брошенную вперемешку одежду. Ремус поднял с пола свою палочку, чтобы зажечь свет. 

Снейп уже успел облачиться в свою мантию и стоял спиной к Люпину, потом вдруг резко развернулся, выбрасывая вперед руку с волшебной палочкой:   
– Обливейт!  
Тело Люпина среагировало молниеносно, вычерчивая абрис щитового заклинания:  
– Протего!  
Отраженное заклинание ударило своего создателя в грудь, и Снейп свалился на пол. Ремус вскочил, спешно натянул на себя халат, бросился к бессознательному Снейпу и, забыв о заклинании Энервейт, принялся хлопать его по щекам.  
Снейп открыл глаза и осоловело уставился на Ремуса.

– Северус, что же это ты, наверное, тебе не стоило так рано выходить из дома, после такого ранения тело требует отдыха, но за рецепт я тебе все равно очень благодарен, но ты лучше не утруждай себя, а то видано ли дело ни с того, ни с сего в обморок падать.  
Под это свое бормотание Ремус под ручку свел Снейпа со второго этажа, без особых возражений затолкал в камин, велел назвать свой адрес, что оглоушенный Снейп и послушно сделал.

Отряхнув руки от каминного порошка, Ремус пожал плечами:  
– Вот сейчас поднимусь по лестнице – и проснусь.

***  
Проснулся Ремус поздно, когда зимнее солнце уже заглядывало в окна.  
И все было бы хорошо, если бы посреди ковра не валялся чужой черный носок.

Веселой чредой пролетели рождественские праздники. Ремус гостил в доме Уизли, пил грог в веселой компании молодежи, разговаривал с Артуром о политических нововведениях и даже играл в снежки и поучаствовал в лепке снеговиков.

Между делом Люпин поинтересовался у Гарри о самочувствии Снейпа.  
– Да что ему сделается? – махнул рукой названный племянник. – Как выписался из больницы, живет один. В Хогвартс возвращаться отказался. Я как раз заходил его с праздниками поздравить: колотил в дверь минут пять, прежде чем Снейп соизволил открыть. Стоит весь такой по самую шею застегнутый с закушенными губами, смотрит, как на дерьмо. Ой, прости... В общем, так меня в дом и не пустил.  
– Кажется, он после Нагайны еще ядовитее стал, – засмеялся Рон.

В этот момент в комнату вплыл одуряющее вкусно пахнущий пирог с переливающимися над ним сливочными облачками.   
– Дети, за стол! – Вслед за своим творением шла Молли. 

***  
Ремус вернулся в свой мрачный дом в приподнятом настроении. Тоскливое одиночество, казалось, отступило, напуганное духами рождества.   
Но дни снова побежали за днями, по-прежнему скалились со стен головы домовиков, небо затянуло низкими тучами, в доме постоянно стоял полумрак. На Люпина напала бессонница, он бродил ночами по пустому дому, подолгу сидел в бывшей спальне Сириуса и сам себе иногда казался фамильным привидением рода Блэков.

Однажды поздним вечером он вышел из ванной и увидел в коридоре Снейпа.  
– Северус?

– А, Люпин, нам нужно поговорить кое о чём.

Снейп подошел, схватил Люпина за руку и повлек за собой в его комнату.

«Он узнал, – с ужасом думал Ремус, – восстановил себе память. Что же теперь делать? А если он не по  
мнит и будет снова? Я должен с ним поговорить, ведь происходит явно что-то странное. Я и в прошлый раз не должен был поддаваться».

Снейп тем временем завел его в комнату, закрыл дверь, привалился к ней спиной, отрезая путь к отступлению. Некоторое время он буравил глазами Люпина, потом снял свою мантию, являя миру белое тело и твердый темный член, и произнес:  
\- Трахни меня!

– Северус, послушай меня!

Но голый Снейп надвигался на Ремуса, как айсберг на «Титаник». Люпин понял, что его благим намерениям суждено пойти ко дну.  
\- Сейчас, подожди, я только разденусь, - просипел он.

Люпин долго возился у кресла, укладывая свою одежду, потом подошел к Снейпу. Они стояли так близко, что их возбужденные члены почти соприкасались. Ремус потянулся, чтобы поцеловать своего странного любовника, но Снейп резко дернул головой и поцелуй пришелся куда-то в слегка колючий подбородок. 

– Давай без прелюдий, - и Снейп направился к кровати, Люпину ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Снейп, как и прошлый раз был смазан и подготовлен,   
(дальше идет возбуждающее описание секса, где Снейп снизу и ему хорошо, а Ремус испытывает крышесносный оргазм. Но поскольку секс у нас обычно пишет Свенгали, вам придется самим вообразить эту горячую сцену :D)  
Снейп продолжал загнанно дышать, Ремус смотрел на огромный, как птица, нос, на длинные подрагивающие от затухающего оргазма пальцы и ему было хорошо. 

– Хочешь пить? – спросил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, наполнил водой из волшебной палочки стакан. Снейп напился, потом, морщась, наблюдал, как Ремус кончиком языка пробует сперму на своей ладони. 

Сам Снейп, казалось, действовал по готовому сценарию: как и прошлый раз, он бочком слез с кровати и стал копаться в своей мантии.  
– Волшебную палочку ищешь? – невинно поинтересовался Люпин.

Снейп повернулся и молча уставился на него.

– Я ее заранее спрятал, не хотелось получить Обливейт между глаз.

Снейп по-прежнему не говорил ни слова.

– Ты знаешь, что не первый раз приходишь сюда?

– Что ты хочешь от меня? – проговорил наконец Снейп, выпрямившись и по привычке сложив руки на груди; если бы он не был взъерошенный и голый, то выглядел бы, безусловно, эффектно.

– Я всего лишь хочу знать, что происходит.

– Что было в стакане? Веритасерум?

– Я не стал бы так поступать с тобой, - Ремус постарался сказать это как можно мягче.

– То есть я могу просто уйти, ничего не рассказав тебе.

– А потом снова придешь?

Ремусу показалось, что при этих словах Снейп едва заметно вздрогнул.  
– Думаешь, все просчитал? Ты дашь мне обет молчания или не узнаешь ничего.

– Только в том случае, если твоя тайна не угрожает моей жизни или жизни моих друзей, – быстро сказал Ремус.

– Не угрожает, – как-то устало ответил Снейп.

Он завернулся в свою мантию, присел на край кровати и когда все ритуальные действия, связывающие его и Люпина обетом, были завершены, начал:

– Это проклятие. Меня прокляли еще в школе. В чем заключается проклятие ты, думаю, уже понял: примерно раз в месяц мне нужно, чтобы меня кто-нибудь трахнул.

Голос Снейпа был тихим и отрешенным.  
– Это было ужасно и постыдно. Когда я стал упивающимся, я заставлял магглов под Империо брать меня. Да, Люпин, я делал это, – Снейп немного возвысил голос. – Не буду скрывать, что это была одна из причин, чтобы примкнуть к Лорду.

– Неужели никак нельзя снять заклятие?

– Неужели ты думаешь, что за все эти годы я не озаботился поисками снятия этой порчи? Сначала я думал, что меня проклял Поттер. Ведь со своим позором я никогда бы не смог жениться на Лили. Я долго был уверен, что тот случай на озере – это его намек. Но заклятия сексуальной магии пропадают вместе со смертью заклинателя. Как я надеялся, что его смерть положит конец всей этой мерзости!

– Но она не положила.

– Люпин, не пытайся поразить меня своей логикой. В Азкабане я, было, решил, что все закончилось, но там, кажется, проклятия перестают действовать, потому что сам Азкабан одно сплошное проклятие. Когда Альбус взял меня преподавать, и я снова почувствовал симптомы… я был готов снова попроситься в тюрьму. Сначала терпел, пытался заглушить все алкоголем - без толку. Пытался использовать эротические игрушки - всё бесполезно. Помогают ненадолго, а потом проклятие возвращалось с удвоенной силой. 

А Ремус внезапно почувствовал, что готов кончить от одной только мысли о Снейпе и анальной пробке.

– Потом не выдержал, заставил ученика, старшекурсника во время отработки… Облвейтнул мальчишку, конечно, – Снейп закрыл лицо рукой, голос его звучал невнятно. – Альбус узнал. То ли он действительно все знал о том, что творится в школе, то ли я ему выболтал сам, перебрав огневиски. Альбус мог бы отдать меня Визенгамоту, и был бы в своем праве, но он был доброй и благороднейшей душой – он предложил мне свою помощь.

Ремус готов был поспорить насчет исключительно благородных мотивов Альбуса, но сейчас было не время.

Снейп все тем же бесцветным голосом рассказывал, что шли годы, проклятие проявляло себя то чаще, то реже. В последний год своей жизни Альбус уже ничем не мог помочь.  
– Теперь представь, каково было приходить сюда, на Гриммо и знать, что вокруг множество членов… членов Ордена, которые могли бы избавить меня… Однажды я не выдержал и пошел к Шекелболту.

– И что? –Ремус вдруг ощутил антипатию к Кингсли.

– Разбил мне нос, сказал, что если еще раз услышит от меня подобное предложение, превратит в червяка и не посмотрит на заслуги, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Тогда я заметил, что Билл Уизли с интересом посматривает на твою задницу.

– Что?!

– Ты тогда страдал по Блэку и ничего не замечал вокруг. Уизли я использовал дважды и каждый раз стирал ему память. Потом у меня были довольно тяжелые полтора года, и проклятие словно притаилось, затихло. Я опрометчиво понадеялся, что его автор наконец-то отошел к праотцам. И вот опять.

Сердце Ремуса заныло от жалости и неожиданной нежности.

– Эй, послушай, все не так уж плохо получилось. Теперь тебе есть к кому обратиться со своей проблемой. Давай, иди сюда, совсем не обязательно убегать сейчас домой.

***  
Снейп пришел через три недели, потом еще через две, весной он стал появляться раз в неделю. Ремус на это совсем не возражал. В конце мая они сговорились продать дом в Паучьем тупике, добавить к вырученным деньгам то, что удалось скопить Ремусу, и купить симпатичный домик где-нибудь на природе.

Как-то раз Ремус, укачивая в объятиях совершенно обессиленного после тура любовной страсти Северуса, спросил:  
– А в чем конкретно проявляется твое проклятие?

– Оно начинается вот здесь, – сонно ответил тот, укладывая ладонь Ремуса себе на низ живота. – Начинается, как будто легкая щекотка, потом она становится все сильнее, яйца тяжелеют, ствол наливается, начинает тереться об одежду, щекотка, кажется, везде: в груди, в ладонях, даже колени подгибаются.

– Ага, – глубокомысленно кивнул Люпин. – А началось все, как ты говоришь, в пятнадцать лет. И, дай угадаю, это случилось в тот момент, когда ты был в душе и смотрел, как моются другие парни?

– Не в душе, а на озере, там два старшеклассника дрочили друг другу. Совершеннейшие бездари в магии, так что они не могли придумать заклятие.

Его голос слабел с каждым словом, и Рем увидел, что Северус спит. Он поцеловал черную макушку, покачал головой и улыбался задумчиво и немного грустно.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история мне приснилась. Когда текст уже был написан, мне пришло в голову, что получилась юмористическая переработка "Обязательства" Juxian Tang.


End file.
